


兔子

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi





	兔子

“喂，臭久。”

爆豪用指头戳戳钳着他的人的脸颊，把从鼻孔里打出的气和嘴里的吐息一齐喷到他睡不醒的丈夫脸上。绿谷皱着眉头缩缩鼻头，还在熟睡着，没有清醒的兆头。

昨晚两人难得的早到家，第二天又是休息日，绿谷支支吾吾的向爆豪提出了做爱的请求。爆豪则选择把一个沙发靠垫扔在他的蠢脸上，甚至还要扭身回自己的卧室。绿谷委屈巴巴的跟在小妻子的身后，勉强获得了抱着爱人睡觉的许可。

于是现在那两条手臂就像长在了一起一样环绕在爆豪的身上，任由他怎么挣扎也密不透风的纹丝不动。绿谷可能在继承上一代ofa个性时连带着欧尔麦特的体格也继承了过来，两人的身材差距实在是太大了。爆豪放在同代英雄中满分优秀的体格完全不够看，他像只被掐了七寸的蛇，上下都扭动着，却无法逃之夭夭。

“该死的臭久……”

考虑到孩子的成长，雷打不动的健身计划受到阻挠，爆豪试图用膝盖顶绿谷的裆部，竟还有些温热的硬度。还没来得及反应，绿谷如同梦游一般猛地抬起身把爆豪压在身下，双膝支在他的身体两侧。

他的速度太快了。爆豪眨眨眼，看着绿谷的眉头扭了几下，然后满脸怒色的睁开眼，居高临下的看着他。

-

绿谷两巴掌狠狠甩上爆豪的奶子，肿大的乳房被这股蛮力扇得变形，左右曳动。

爆豪咬着下嘴唇，眼睛红红的捂上胸口，紧实的手臂护住下面两坨质感截然不同的哺乳器官。

“别这样……奶水会下不来的，宝宝还要——嗯！”

大手扯开企图防卫的手臂，恶意满满的掐了掐肉头，两指间带着粗硬的茧子，像一把钳子，几乎把那颗可怜的小东西扭下来。男人露出两颗尖牙，一向和善的面庞看起来凶极了：

“不准给宝宝喝！小胜的奶头和奶水都只能是我的。”

说着，又弹了弹已经颤巍巍的几近涨破的奶球，爆豪立刻疼的嘤咛出声，出奶口几乎要滋出白沫。绿谷不知在跟谁较劲，用一种坚定混杂着恼怒的口气咒骂着：

“小胜不就是想被吸奶么？我也可以。”

粗糙的厚舌卷上突起，唾液像是催化剂，已经过劲的刺痛又如同针毡般密密麻麻的爬上小妻子的末梢神经。他不满的挺了挺胸，另一边立刻被当作欲求不满在指节中被狎住了。

“臭久、臭久……好痛…”

浑浊的绿色瞳仁儿飞快的瞥了他一下，又卖力的投入到比起服侍更像是凌虐的吮奶活动中。男人灼热的口腔此刻嘬足了劲儿，舌头夹在下牙和奶球间，堵住了最后一丝空气流通的缝隙，开始大力的朝喉咙里挤压。爆豪被这股强大的吸力几乎吓坏了脑袋，他已经来不及反抗，生怕男人真将自己的奶头嚼烂吞下去，两手安抚的梳理着那头炸开的绿毛。

绿谷整张脸都憋的通红，脖子上经脉贲张，还是憋着一股怒气不遗余力的压榨着爆豪肥软的贮藏。他伏在新婚妻子身上，宽阔的背脊几乎挡住了爆豪对于他下半身所有的判断，只感觉到丈夫盘结怒涨的勃起随意的蹭着自己膝窝上，像一头暇整以待的小兽。

谁想他这些微的走神都能给自己敏感的丈夫头上再添一笔火，他刻意用指尖去掐右手中奶头的中央，在上面留下一道红艳艳的凹痕。爆豪立刻就拔高了嗓子，绿谷借着媚声的刺激，左手像挤奶般地搓动着乳房，同时嘬的更卖力。

随着“扑”的一声，出奶口被吮开了。

爆豪的泪腺也像是被吮开了，眼里大颗大颗的泪豆开始顺着泪沟向脸颊两侧掉。一股小水花喷挤起奶液，他看着乳房，抽抽涕涕的：

“这明明是给宝、宝宝的…”

绿谷的手法绝对比专业挤奶工还要熟练，他像对待一头小母牛一样提着球体又往奶孔拨了拨，指腹挤着乳浪，又像是安慰又像是羞辱：

“我挤给宝宝就是了。小胜就是头奶牛嘛，有什么好担心的。”

空气中漫起奶水膻甜的香气，绿谷舔舔嘴唇，并没有因为妈妈还在产奶就怜惜他，又把嘴巴转向另一边未出奶的乳头。

“啊、臭、臭久！”

另一边的奶直接滋进了男人口里，这次他毫无停顿就混着唾液吞了下去。舌头还坏心的堵上正井喷的小眼，感受着乳晕下被憋起一个涨块和爆豪上气不接下气的捶打才堪堪松口。

施虐的丈夫终于想起照顾自己的晨勃了，爆豪泪眼婆娑的看着绿谷暂且松开他，然后把整个巨大都怼在他脸上。浓重的体味一下子盖过了鼻腔中淡淡的奶香，几乎使人嗅觉短暂休克。男人急不可耐的掏出肉棒，那根虎虎生风的东西几乎比底下一张惨白的小脸都要长，坚硬的底部猛地一下弹打在爆豪的脸颊上。

金色的睫毛被泡透了，七零八落的黏在眼皮上。两颗红瞳惨兮兮的斜眼看着刚在面颊上留下一道扇痕的巨兽，爆豪小心翼翼的任由臭久就这么骑在自己脸上。

巨大的龟头像是打招呼般地依次从他的眉弓向下滑，前列腺液浇了爆豪满脸。肿胀的头部还亲昵的顶了顶爆豪的嘴唇，引得他立马抿紧了双唇，整个眼皮都恐惧的皱起来。

“比轰焦冻那玩意儿大吧？”

绿谷突然来了这么一句。放在之前爆豪肯定会立刻破口骂他神经病，放在现在，他只能把“滚”字吞进胃里，卷出胸腔一口被压得所余无几的气儿：

“我、我是你老婆，其他人的我又没见过。”

男人对这答案满意的眯起眼，不知是被前半部分还是后半部分深切的取悦了。终于，那压在爆豪嘴唇上危险的大家伙挪了地方，硬邦邦的戳着他的喉结提示着它差一点就造访的深度，顺着脖颈上一层纤薄的肌肉来到指痕依旧的乳肉。

“我的大鸡巴想亲亲你的小乳头。”

那根捅上了软的过分的乳房，顶在上面，投下一圈淡粉色的凹痕。它如同恶龙梭巡财宝一般不遗余力的舔舐过每一寸肌肤，妻子红肿肥嫩的触感也从敏感的头部密密麻麻的涌向绿谷的头皮。爆豪小幅度的喘着气儿，那根青紫的东西踩在红嫩胸口着实扎眼，还碾压着乳腺，让奶汁更加丰沛的喷涌而出。

全被这个臭书呆子浪费了。他红着眼圈，下意识的去摸小肚子，生怕宝宝迁怒自己。胸口的大鸡巴不知为何就被激怒了，铁棍似的举起来，正中红心，正抽打在已经被淌着奶液染白的奶头上。

“臭、啊！！”

绿谷的眼睛也红的吓人，奶牛发出痛呼，奶子倒是兴奋的颤抖起来，更加浓郁的奶汁争先恐后的喷射到空气中。他跪在那两坨不知廉耻的大奶子上，整个阴囊和鸡巴都结结实实的被冲刷了一遍，大屌分泌物的腥膻味儿和奶汁味儿极其暧昧的粘连在一起，催的他又去顶出奶口，又是迷恋又是嫌恶。

“就算有宝宝，我也不会让他喝小胜的奶水的。”

刚被扇昏了的妈妈听到男人提及自己腹中的小生命，又挣扎着清醒过来，嗓子像是被粘满了沙砾：

“为、为什么…”

绿谷带着凌虐的快感，又死死的用龟头把奶粒向下压，直抵到完全陷进乳晕中去。他粗鲁的捏起爆豪的脸：

“因为小胜太脏了。这么膻的奶水，宝宝喝了会长成和小胜一样的怪物的。”

“什、什么…”

“就是跟头奶牛一样啊，这样子。”

爆豪又呜咽了起来，用手去摸自己的肚皮。那是一片平整的小腹，镶嵌着几块不过分夸张的紧实腹肌，两条人鱼线流畅的延伸至腿根。他努力的吸气，把两颊憋的鼓鼓的，努力使小肚子涨起来一点。绿谷看了爆豪对于孩子的渴望痴态又心中来气：

“小胜，你只有我一个！”

他咬着牙摇头，脖颈动作牵扯着胸口两坨也可怜巴巴的摇晃起来，已经青紫的瘀痕越发刺眼。爆豪两只手的大小才堪堪比上绿谷的一只手，他把绿发男人捏在自己脸颊上的手往下拉，贴在绷的紧紧的肚皮上：

“你摸…真的有宝宝在……”

“你是男人啊，小胜。男人是不会怀孕的。”

“不…”

爆豪还想辩解，然而绿谷又是痛心又是恼怒的瞪视着他。虽然那双暗绿的眼眸中像是要随他的心碎落下眼泪，可是却不含一丝怜悯。他高高的扬起巴掌，金发男人条件反射的缩起肩膀。

-

已经快中午了。绿谷昏昏沉沉的醒来，感觉身下压着什么东西，身上也全是粘粘乎乎的，不舒服极了。

睁开眼，映入眼帘的团肉色的高峰，他眨眨眼，睫毛还能扫到上面红色的类似抽打过一样的伤痕。陷在那片柔软中的右耳下还能听到心脏砰砰的跳动声。

这是小胜的胸部。

得到这个认知的绿谷差点连脚指甲都羞红了，猛地从爆豪身上起开。刚想开口抱歉，却撞上一双湿漉漉的红眼睛，正恐惧的看着他，颊侧还有未干的泪痕。

“小、小胜，你你…”

爆豪的声音很小，像是想说又不敢似的，嗫嚅着：

“真的…真的有宝宝……”

end


End file.
